Rallying of the Shunned
by sofeyrose
Summary: Can we really be sure an abused young girl holding an ancient and malevolent entity inside her is sane? Maybe they should have looked deeper before unleashing her into the world...after all, everyone has a breaking point...it's just a matter of finding it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Monster

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

The white-haired traitor sneered at Iruka, before giving his blond-haired ex-student a malcious smile. "The truth is that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed inside you! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"he declared.

Iruka stared at Mizuki, horrified, before noticing Naru's trembling form. _'Naru...'_

Mizuki took a massive shuriken off his back. "Konoha wouldn't give a damn if you died;I wouldn't be surprised if they celebrated about it. And you know what? I would too!" He chuckled. "Now, why don't you stand still like a good little demon while I kill you?"

"I won't let you!"Iruka shouted, preparing to fight Mizuki. The traitorous ninja sneered. "Really, Iruka? Ah well. I was hoping to save you for last-"

Squish!

Surprise and shock appeared on Mizuki's face when Iruka flopped like a ragdoll and simply fell over like a marionette that had had its strings cut. Naru stood over him, blood dripping down her chin as she spat out a few pieces of flesh.

She had ripped his throat out with only her teeth.

"Ladies first,"she giggled, showing off her bloody, elongated canines.

"You truly are a monster,"Mizuki whispered, disgust seeping into his tone. "But your reign of terror ends today, Kyuubi!" With that said, he launched the shuriken at her, and watched in clear satisfaction as it was embeded into her chest. Yet she still kept smiling...it unnerved him.

And then she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Mizuki's eyes widened. _'Shadow Clone?! It tricked me!''_

The man had no more time to think as an overwhelming killing intent filled the air, so much that it felt like all his oxygen was being sucked out of him. He dropped to his knees, gasping. An uncontrollable sense of fear and dread gripped him for the first time in years, and Mizuki was helpless and paralyzed in pure fear as he was forced to watch a vision of his own gruesome,violent death.

A twig snapped, and Mizuki focused, his eyes widening as he took in the form right in front of him.

It looked like Naru Uzumaki, but at the same time it didn't. Crimson slitted eyes full of madness and promises of death bored into his, while a twisted grin spread across its face. Its wild, spiky blond hair and whisker marks on its cheeks gave the fox-like creature a feral look, while sharp and elongated canine teeth bared threateningly at him. A dense shroud of red chakra surrounded it, while a single crimson chakra tail sprouted from its behind.

"Nighty night, sleep tight,"it cackled.

Mizuki's screams echoed throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sofeyrose: *blinks* I'd appreciate it if some people would take the time to put in a review. I've got a whole bunch of ideas for this story, but no one seems to...like it, you know?*sighs* Well, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: Revelations

Four Anbu stood before the Hokage, while the much older man looked at them with a stern, serious gaze.

"Report,"Sarutobi commanded.

The captain-wearing an Neko mask- straightened before she answered. "Hokage-sama, we tracked down the location where the outbreak of the red chakra was located. We found Chuunin Iruka Umino and Mizuki Touji at the scene, as well as Academy student Naru Uzumaki."

Sarutobi inhaled sharply. _'What were they doing there?'_

"Continue, Neko."

"The two Chuunin were both dead by the time we got there. I believe something set Uzumaki off, enough for her to go into a rage and accidently kill them. Touji's corpse was mutilated beyond recognization;we needed to take a sample of his blood to confirm it was really him. Umino's corpse wasn't nearly as mutilated. Cause of death was his own throat being ripped out, and apart from that there were no other physical injuries present on his body. Uzumaki herself was unconscious." She hesitated slightly. "There was some type of acidic chemical present in Uzumaki's saliva on Umino's throat. It's hightly acidic and corrosive, and it burned and ate away at the flesh until there was nothing left. "

"This news is troubling,"Sarutobi muttered. " A bloodline, perhaps? But neither one of her parents had a bloodline. I want to believe perhaps the Kyuubi gave her it, but what is the point in making the jailor stronger? First and foremost, it desires freedom;I knew a woman who had evidence of that. Why would it make her stronger when it could have used this chance to try and escape the seal?"

"Maybe it's just a mutation, like the Shodaime's Mokuton or the Red Death's chakra chains?"One of the Anbu suggested.

"Perhaps,"Sarutobi agreed. "But there are too many possibilities, along with a lack of information on this acidic chemical. Neko, were you able to collect samples?"

She shook her head. "No, Hokage-sama. It would have been very risky to try, especially when its full capabilities are unknown."

"Unfortunate, but true,"he noted. "Well, there is nothing more I can do at this point without more information. Neko, I want you to keep an eye on Naru. She may be aware of her saliva's corrosive properties, and you can possibly gather information this way by watching her. Dismissed."

"Hai, sir!" The four bowed before vanishing in various styles of Shunshin's.

Sarutobi sighed. _'Iruka and Mizuki's funerals will have to be planned at a later date. I'll have Inoichi seal Naru's memories of this night;she'll already be emotionally fragile from killing those two. Add in the fact that the Kyuubi is inside her, and she may just break the seal and unleash the Bijuu on us.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Team 7 is Uzumaki Naru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura,"said the replacement instructor.

Sakura froze, sharply broke back to reality with _her name _from her fantasies of her and Sasuke. Slowly, Sakura turned, and dared to look at Uzumaki Naru.

The girl had her ever bright smile on her tan face, almost like it was carved into her face, like she could _not _form another expression other than a smile. Sakura had long since been able to suppress the the shudder that'd crawl up her back when coming face to face with that smile. However, Naru's eyes told a different story, a story only Sakura could see.

She shivered. _'Freak.'_

And then Naru was staring at her, smiling at her, almost as if she'd heard Sakura's traitorous thought.

Naru broke into giggles, and unknown to everyone except Sakura and the blond herself, her eyes briefly flashed a bloodthirsty crimson.

Sakura knew what it was.

_A warning. A threat._

Quickly looking away, she plastered a fake smile over her face, ignoring the fact that her hands were shaking, that sweat dripped down her forehead, and tried to push away her feelings of dread and terror by cheering, "I got Sasuke-kun on my team! Take that! After all, true love conquers all!"

Better to ignore and pretend there wasn't a maniac not five feet away who'd happily rip out her insides and hang them on her wall as it it were a trophy than to panic and blurt something out that would get her a very slow, painful and agony filled death.

Sakura's hand unconsciously lightly touched her cloth-covered stomach, and she suppressed a flinch at the sudden pain that came with touching that particular part of her body. _'The bruises haven't healed yet?'_

Naru's smile only widened at Sakura's action that went unnoticed by the majority of the class.

On the seat next to Naru, Uchiha Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

**Elsewhere**

"And this is where she lives?"

Kakashi Hatake tilted his head, his visible eye full of questions as he surveyed the apartment complex, deep in the slums of Konoha. It was shabby, small and in a state of such disrepair, it made Kakashi wonder how the girl managed. The roof especially need serious repair, and the door looked like it was barely sticking to the hinge. And he hadn't even got started on the various grafitti all over the apartment...

"Indeed." The Sandaime Hokage took a puff of his pipe. He looked relatively impassive, but Kakashi caught the fleeting sadness in his eyes, sadness for the girl who lived here. "Unfortunately, I can only allow her a small allowance every month. It's not nearly enough to pay for everything she needs, and with the prejudice the residents of Konoha have for her..."he trailed off with a sigh. "I'd help her, but my hands are tied, Kakashi. It would be seen as favoritism, and then others would start wondering why I would do such a thing for her, especially considering she's the vessel for _that _particular Bijuu. Then people would start wondering why I wasn't doing the same for them, and soon enough, I'd have them demanding things left and right. It would cause an uproar should I do more for her than the bare minumum."

"I know what you mean. But...I've been curious." Kakashi glanced at the wizened man. "Why exactly did you allow her to become a Genin in the first place?"

"She showed me her ability to create Kage Bunshin. To be able to master a Jonin level techniuqe in only a few hours...that's takes serious hard work and determination. It would be a waste of potential and talent if I let her continue to be a civilian. And with her being a Jinchuriki...for Konoha's only Jinchuriki to fail her Genin Exams for the third time, for her to remain a civilian...it would be considered a disgrace to the other hidden villages, especially those with Jinchuriki. She is, in reality the only thing keeping our enemies from attacking us. They fear the strength and might of the Kyuubi, and I'm sure you know how terrifying we appear to them with a Jinchuriki holding the greatest of the Bijuu. But, if our Jinchuriki showed such weakness...they would have no second thoughts about attacking us. Konoha is still recovering from the Kyuubi Attack; we would be destroyed if Iwagakure and Kumogakure made an alliance and attacked us together."

"I see..."

Suddenly, the Hokage smiled. "You'll have your hands full. Naru is quite the handful, and since Uchiha Sasuke is on your team as well..."the old man trailed off again, taking another puff of his pipe.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the Hokage. "If they pass my test, that is."


End file.
